1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bottle nipple size selector and more specifically it relates to a bottle nipple size selection system for more accurately matching a bottle nipple to the individual anatomy of the mother.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
In modern times, women are more often working outside jobs after giving birth to a child. In such circumstances, the mother is not always around to breastfeed the child. While options for formula exist, many mothers prefer to breastfeed their children for cultural reasons or to build an additional bond with the newborn.
When such women are required to leave the baby for long periods of time (such as for work), bottles with artificial nipples are typically used to feed the baby with breastmilk which has been pumped from the mother. In the past, bottle nipples have been selected merely based on the age of the baby. However, it is well-known that breastfed infants can become accustomed to the bottle's nipple and thus develop a preference to its size, shape and flow which can interfere with normal breastfeeding when the mother is present.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved bottle nipple size selection system for more accurately matching a bottle nipple to the individual anatomy of the mother.